How Could You?
by purple.glitter24
Summary: How could you? She asks while tears are streaming down her angelic face. He answered, It was the only way that I could pretend that you were my wife. And she ran, all she heard was her heart breaking, she didn’t hear HIS heart breaking.


She asks, He answers

Summary: How could you? She asks while tears are streaming down her angelic face. He answered, It was the only way that I could pretend that you were my wife. And she ran, all she heard was her heart breaking, she didn't hear HIS heart breaking.

It was a happy day in Konoha. Everybody is busy preparing for a very important occasion. It was rather surprising and everybody was quite shocked when they heard the news. How could you not be surprised when you hear that THE ALMIGHTY-cold-hearted-jerky-pretty boy-ice cube-bastard-traitor-last Uchiha alive has announced his engagement? Yes, you heard right. Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a. avenger has killed his older brother and is currently the last Uchiha.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade sat in her office. It was the only solitude that she can run to since she is facing one of the biggest problems. She has received a news that the sound ninjas are coming to Konoha and really fast. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she is rather scared of what will happen._

_Just as she was going to finish her last sake bottle, Shizune busted in and told her._

"_Tsunade-sama – pant – Uchiha – back – gates" _

_Tsunade, being the smart Hokage that she is got her message and immediately run to the gates. When he got there, he saw Uchiha Sasuke being escorted by ANBUs. He also saw a hyper-active, self-proclaimed future Hokage, blonde shinobi in jounin uniform jumping up and down. She also saw her pink-haired young apprentice who is in the verge of crying her heart out. _

_She knows that her young apprentice has improved a lot since the Uchiha lad left her in that God-forsaken bench. nShe knows all too well the kunoichi that her fake smiles could have fooled everybody else in the world but her. She can always see the determination in her eyes whenever she trained. She would always be excited to learn new jutsus._

_She also saw the members of the Rookie 9 and other gossipers. She also saw the infamous unofficial Uchiha Sasuke fanclub. _

'_Tch, I doubt if Saskue even paid attention to them'_

_She for one knows that the younger Uchiha Sasuke only paid attention in his training and in finishing his first and most important goal and that is to kill the damned brother of his and it didn't require flirting nor having relationships with giddy crazed fangirls._

"_Bring him to my office. We need to talk about something."_

_In the office, the Hokage just stared at the traitor who had the guts to show his face after what he has done. He was part of the latest sound attack which caused the economy of Konoha go down the drain after the damages that they had done. Though the children and women were saved, the villagers still mourned for the loss of many great ninjas who died in protecting their beloved village._

"_What are you doing here?" she started_

"_I came back. This is the village where I grew up."_

"_Yes! You ARE right. This is you home town, the same village that you choose to betray and that same village that you helped to destroy!" Tsunade said now raising her voice_

"_Tell me Uchiha, you do know that once you set foot on this village we can have you assassinated and killed immediately. You have been declared a missing-nin and an A-class to top that." She continued_

"_I don't have anywhere to go. I have fulfilled my goal." Sasuke answered while keeping an impassive face. He wouldn't show it but she winced when she raised her voice at him and he mentally flinched when she reminded him of the things that he did._

_Tsunade sat there with eyes wide open. Did she hear it right? Sasuke? He finally managed to kill his brother? But how?_

"_I killed Orochimaru and the rest of his nins then went of to kill my brother. It took me thirty days after killing Orochimaru to find and killed my brother."_

_Tsunade gagged. This young lad in front of him killed the biggest threats in Konoha? Am I dreaming that I am in the happiest state now?_

"_I also killed all Akatsuki when they hunted me down for killing Itachi."_

"_Oh. Okay, I will go easy on you since you made a very big favor for us even though it weren't for Konoha at least it is in our advantage. Anyway, I guess you would like to be a jounin so since you killed them you are now officially a jounin and your probation will be you cannot do any missions in three months starting today."_

That was the encounter he had with the current Hokage four years ago. He has been gone in Konoha for five years and he has served his three-month probation. Sasuke reminisce his past. It was a busy day today since many people approach him and congratulate him some people even asks questions about his love life. Oh come on! As if he would care to tell them about that. He barely let them see him eating his tomato0es with vigor! How could they possibly think that he would let them go through his personal life?!

'I will only let one girl get through me and let her see my true self and it is neither any of my fangirls nor any of these annoying villagers. Speaking of annoying, the only invitation left is for her.' With that thought, he let out a sigh. He brushed his fingers through his raven locks that can ease up his nervousness.

'How could I give this to her? I don't even know how she will react. Does she still have feelings for me? But she never asked me out again after I came back and Naruto did say she cried a lot when I was gone….. Screw this, damn you Sasuke. You're getting married in six months and you're still thinking about her?' Sasuke mentally punched himself.

'You've already wasted your years in Orochimaru's lair thinking about her and you're back to it again? Just go and give to her. There's nothing to do, you are getting married and she's bound to find someone worthier than you.'

(Worthier? Oh come on, if the most handsome, richest bachelor there is aks your hand in marriage will you reject him? Any girl in the right state of mind wouldn't do that. And besides, the ANBU captain of the BEST ANBU team? Get real…)

Sasuke continued his journey to THE Haruno Sakura household while holding the invitation tightly but not to tight in his hand that is sweating badly by now. When he reached her house, he rang the doorbell and waited patiently at her front porch.

Sakura moved to a different house when she turned 16. Her house was a gift from her parents on her sweet 16. She really missed living in her parents' house because there is always a warm and cozy home to go to after a long and tiring day of training but it is also good to know that her parents thought she was independent enough to live alone.

Sasuke heard soft footsteps so he knew that someone was going to open the door. He has been keeping his head down because he doesn't really know what to say. He lifted his head when he heard a soft click.

"Hello! What can I do fo- Sasuke?" Sakura said

Sasuke's heart dropped when her cheerful smile faltered at the sight of him. She treated him like before when he returned but it all changed when he intoruduced them his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

'_Yay! I am going to see Sasuke-kun today!' Sakura thought. She was feeling lighter just by thinking of him._

_Her feelings for him never did change and it only grew stronger while he was away. She knows that he may never return his feelings but there is still something called hope inside of her. And besides she tried forgetting about him before countless of times and she didn't succeed even once why would she think she will succeed now?_

_Just as she was nearing Ichiraku which was their meeting place, her heart came crashing down when she saw her beloved holding his arm around the petite waist of a young girl._

_It was enough to break her heart. She knew she had nothing against this young petite girl. She was nothing compared to that gorgeous girl in his arms._

_The said girl had long curly blonde hair which reaches up to her waists. She has long and thick eye-lashes that emphasize her blue eyes more. She is wearing a white mini skirt that shows off her long creamy legs. She is also wearing a blue and white striped off-shoulder shirt that accentuates her curves more._

_Once she arrived where he was, she showed her bright but fake smile. She thought she had Sasuke fooled but what she doesn't is that he sees through her fake smiles. She also failed to see the hurt look that flashed through his eyes. _

"_Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Oh who is she?" Naruto asked once he arrived_

"_Dobe. She's my girlfriend. Her name is, "_

To be continue

Yay! New fic!!! Just so you know, the girl is not Ino or any of the Rookie 9. I made that character and she's a bit slutty and flirtish here. Actually, Sasuke's girl here will be a total bitch so beware… ahehehe…

Guys! I am going to make this two or three chapters and I hope you like this. R and R!


End file.
